Unkor Wat
Unkor Wat (ウンコールワット) was a gag one-shot developed by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, published through Weekly Shonen Jump in 1974. Overview The "un-chaeology" explorer (ウン考古学者, a pun on "unko" and archaeologist) Fujio Kusotsuka decides to go exploring for traces of the legendary Unkor Wat and country of Unkoja. Encountering the guard of the ruins, Kusoda (played by Gon's Father), Kusotsuka learns the story of the history of the country and its unusual customs, up to its downfall. The manga is known for being very gratuitous in its toilet humor, with each and every story and gag centering around the act of defecation and the wide use of feces employed by the Unkor Wat citizens. Unkor Wat is of course in itself a parody of the site of Angkor Wat in Cambodia, with its large religious monument and its towers made out to be swirls of fecal matter in the story. Characters Fujio Kusotsuka Our "un-chaeology" specialist who comes to the country. He is portrayed by a cartoon version of Akatsuka, although the original spread featuring him discovering Unkor Wat in the magazine issue had a live-action photograph of the actual Akatsuka in cosplay as well. He is eager to learn all about the civilization and its usage of shit from Kusoda, who relates various stories to him. Kusoda The guard left to watch over what's left of Unkor Wat. He ends each of his sentences in "Kuso!" He explains everything to do with the country and its people, be it informing of their style of greeting, their artwork ("The Kuso Lisa"), or animals. He is also used as the one who introduces the story of "Kusomatsu-kun" and its cast. Kusomatsu, Birimatsu, Funmatsu, Kusamatsu, Tarematsu, and Hirimatsu The Unkor Wat equivalents of a certain group of sextuplets, introduced in the Kusomatsu-kun portion. They are ordered by their mother every morning to defecate and wear it on their head before they go outside, or else the police officer will arrest them. This proves to be a painful and difficult process for some of the boys, particularly Birimatsu who can only produce diarrhea that he's unable to wear (and is thus humiliated by having to have his dad take a huge dump on his head). However, Birimatsu does prove useful to the others when bullying Bichida, due to such a trait. Bichida The equivalent of Chibita. He has trouble getting to take the perfect dump, with his proving to be practically diarrhea when it falls off his head. He is bullied by the sextuplets for his inability to defecate properly, but retaliates by knocking all their feces off their own heads. Kusomi The equivalent of Iyami. He is the teacher to the children, but a sly, insulting man who gives Bichida a hard time as well. After his own shit-hat is knocked off his head, he is pressured to make another one by the police officer but can only fart. The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes This version of the officer goes about carrying a cannon that can be shoved in their butt, as to fire their own stool as projectile bullets at anyone breaking the laws of the country. This punishment is also used by other officers as a way of dealing out execution. King Dekafun The ruler of the country, known for his shining golden feces all stacked in a crown on his head. He will happily assist children in need of them, as he does to Bichida and the sextuplets. Serialization * Weekly Shonen Jump, issue #20 for 1974 The story is divided into portions, each explaining a different part of Unkor Wat's history to Kusotsuka. The "Kusomatsu-kun" portion has further meta and joking going on, with its title page stated to be a production of "Bichio Akakuso and Bichio Pro". Reprints * Akebono: Reprinted as extra content in the "Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group" volume. * Shogakukan: The "Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group" tankobon was digitized for the "Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works" DVD-ROM set, as well as its print-on-demand edition by ComicPark. There is no current, easily-available print or digital edition of this one-shot as of 2019. External Links Category:Manga Category:Gag works Category:1970s works Category:Works serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump Category:Adult works